internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Rovman Powell
| birth_place = Jamaica | nickname = Knight | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast medium | role = All rounder | international = yes | country = West Indies | odidebutdate = 16 November | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 177 | lastodidate = 21 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Scotland | odishirt = 52 | club1 = Combined Campuses | year1 = 2015–2016 | club2 = Jamaica | year2 = 2015–present | club3 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year3 = 2016-present | club4 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year4 = 2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 77 | bat avg1 = 19.25 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 44 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 4/0 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 4 | runs2 = 85 | bat avg2 = 12.14 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 39 | deliveries2 = 317 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 35.75 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/12 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/0 | column3 = LA | matches3 = 25 | runs3 = 787 | bat avg3 = 37.47 | 100s/50s3 = 0/8 | top score3 = 95 | deliveries3 = 521 | wickets3 = 17 | bowl avg3 = 27.17 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/36 | catches/stumpings3 = 16/0 | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 15 | runs4 = 233 | bat avg4 = 21.18 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 44 | deliveries4 = 108 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 91.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/45 | catches/stumpings4 = 8/0 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/820351.html Cricinfo | date = 26 December | year = 2017 }} Rovman Powell (born 23 July 1993) is a Jamaican cricketer who has represented the West Indies at One Day International (ODI) level. Domestically, he has played for Jamaica, the Combined Campuses and Colleges, and the Jamaica Tallawahs. International career He made his One Day International (ODI) debut in the second match of the tri-series, against Sri Lanka. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for the West Indies against Pakistan on 26 March 2017. In February 2018, the International Cricket Council (ICC) named Powell as one of the ten players to watch ahead of the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier tournament. Following the conclusion of the Cricket World Cup Qualifier tournament, the ICC named Powell as the rising star of the West Indies' squad. External links *Player profile and statistics at CricketArchive *Player profile and statistics at ESPNcricinfo Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers